People use mobile phones throughout the world to communicate with each other. Specifically, people utilize mobile phones for texting, speaking to each other, accessing websites and transferring digital media content. Digital media content includes pictures, video, text and documents.
A person utilizes his mobile phone to take pictures of objects or things by utilizing the phone's camera. In fact, more often than not cameras in mobile phones are replacing the utilization of stand-alone cameras. Since cameras in phones have become popular, the images produced by these cameras are equivalent to many very expensive stand-alone cameras. Some consumers have started to toss out or leave behind their stand-alone camera because they only utilize their camera phones, which they may have upon their person more regularly. Even though cameras in phones are well-developed and sophisticated cameras, these mobile phone cameras can be further improved upon.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of disclosed example embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented whereby conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the example embodiments, so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.